New Arrival
by gxthic lolita
Summary: Gabriel has never held a baby. Sabriel fluff. Warnings: Flappy Bird.


I'll edit any mistakes in the morning because people want to read this and I think I'm going blind. I seriously can't see. Help.

Erm, enjoy?

* * *

"Gabriel, we have twenty minutes before Dean and everyone get here. Could you _please_ help tidy up." Sam snapped, glaring as the archangel lifted his feet in the air so he could hoover up the crumbs that had collected on the carpet underneath Gabriel's 'spot' on the couch.

Angelic powers were strictly forbidden from being used in the living room, so Gabriel presumed Sam wanted him to _physically_ help tidy up. That of course wouldn't be happening because the trickster had recently downloaded Flappy Bird and, well, you know how it is. "No can do, Sammy." Gabriel muttered, his eyes glued to the screen as he dodged the pipes. "I'm in the zone. I think I might beat my high score this time."

Sam finished wrapping the hoover's cord up and put the machine away, then began washing the dishes in the kitchen. Once he was done he peered over Gabriel's shoulder from the back of the couch. "Wow, you really suck." He chuckled as the bird dropped to the ground and Gabriel's score and highscore were shown on the screen. "How can your highest score be fourteen?"

"Because it's a fucking hard game, genius." Gabriel growled before throwing his phone full force towards the nearest wall. After receiving a disapproving frown from his boyfriend, the archangel pushed himself up off the couch and went to collect his phone. Sam certainly wasn't in the mood today, but that was probably because his nephew had been born _a whole week ago_ and he still hadn't seen him. "Relax Sammich, you're getting frown lines, and Dad knows I can't be seen to date a guy with face creases." Ignoring the eye roll he received as a reply, Gabriel re-opened that cursed app and began playing again.

A few minutes later Gabriel heard the roar of the impala coming to a stop outside of their suburban house, not that he realised because his score was currently seventeen and rising. He was so transfixed he didn't even notice Sam leap up from the couch and almost sprint to the front door.

Distantly he could hear pleasantries being swapped and at some point Dean, Lisa, Ben and that new one all sat down in the living room. More importantly, his score was twenty one… twenty two… twenty three…

"Gabriel! Put. The. Phone. Down." Sam hissed from the corner. His face quickly lit up as Dean slowly passed the baby into his arms. Bobby was beautiful. His skin was that bright 'new baby' pink colour and his hair was a think black, just like Lisa's. Then his face twisted a little and his eyes shot open. He had Dean's eyes. This whole situation was ridiculous, Sam thought. They were never supposed to have this life, and the one time Sam had gotten close, it had all been ripped away from him. Yet, here they were. Sam had a steady job at a local law firm, he had a nice house with his run away boyfriend, he had a garden, a good car, a dog, everything… and now? Now he had a nephew.

When Sam looked up he caught his brother's eye and smiled, knowing he was thinking the same thing. The moment was ruined, of course, when Gabriel's phone went flying across the room once again. "How do I go from getting thirty one, to four?!" The archangel yelled, shoving his face into his hands. Ben looked on sympathetically, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

That was the final straw. "Delete it." Sam growled, gently passing Bobby over to Lisa, who was looking on amused. Gabriel's head shot back up, a look of horror flashing across his features. "Delete it. Now." Sam repeated, picking the phone up and handing it back over to his boyfriend.

"But, Uncle Sam… it's _Flappy Bird_." Ben defended. "It's a real addiction. I'm pretty sure you can go to rehab for it."

"Ben hasn't been off the thing all week." Dean frowned, before diverting his attention back towards his son.

"Then he's kicking the habit now. This is worse than his Candy Crash obsession." Regret washed over the taller man the second the words 'Candy Crush' left his mouth. He didn't even need to hear Gabriel's response of 'And how did we kick _that_ addiction, Sammy?', he was already blushing a deep shade of red.

Lisa suppressed a laugh, intervening before her husband could throw himself out of the nearest window, or before Sam could publicly assault his boyfriend. "Here, Gabe, why don't you hold the baby." The Trickster's smirk was quickly wiped away and his face drained of all colour. By the time Lisa had crossed the room with her son, Gabriel was practically completely behind Ben. "He's not poisonous, you know." She laughed as the archangel peeked around the side of Ben's body.

"Really Lisa, he's cute and everything, but I'd rather not." Gabriel muttered, pulling his legs up onto the couch so he was as far away as possible from the baby.

"What's up with the freak?" Dean asked, smirking towards his brother. Sam just shrugged. Nothing much spooked Gabriel, except Librarians, and that was because he stayed up all night listening to those weird podcasts in the dark. Come to think of it though, Sam had never seen Gabriel around a baby.

Ben was almost completely off the seat now, being pushed in front of the archangel like a human shield. "Pass him back to Sam, he likes babies!" Gabriel called from behind not only Ben, but the couch cushion now.

Lisa look awkwardly back over to Sam, unsure on what to do. Sam sighed, getting up from his seat and walked over to his boyfriend, manoeuvring around Ben who was now fully on the floor. "Gabe, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned but more confused over what could cause a freaking _archangel_ to react in such a way.

"You're trying to make me hold a _baby_!" He whined, his voice muffled from the couch cushion.

Sam sighed again. "Okay, okay, you don't have to hold the baby, just sit up and let Ben sit back down." He reasoned, the smiled as Gabriel complied. Once he was sat straight again and Ben was off the floor, Sam took hold of Gabriel's hand - ignoring the childish, but not unexpected, vomiting noises from Dean in the background - and soothingly rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly along Gabriel's fingers. "Why don't you want to hold the baby?"

"I haven't held one before. What if I squeeze him too tight and he breaks, or I drop him, or I make him cry?" Gabriel gushed, staring at the blue bundle that was still in Lisa's arms.

"Wait, you've never held a baby before?" Dean asked, a smirk beginning to form on his face. "You've been alive for millennia's. How have you never held a baby?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "In what situation would I have ever had to hold a baby, Dean-o? I smite people, I don't baby sit. Or did you think I spent my time in heaven teaching your boyfriend how to tie his shoelaces?"

Sam cut in before Dean could begin his 'Cas is not my boyfriend' rant for the millionth time. "Look, it's not hard, I'll show you." The younger Winchester offered. He took Gabriel's arms and shaped them into a cradle, making sure his right arm was a little higher to support the baby's head. Lisa then moved forward, softly bring Bobby down into Gabriel's arms. "You can open your eyes now." Sam laughed. His boyfriend was sat as firm as a statue. His eyes were squeezed closed and his teeth were grinned in the most amusing way.

Gabriel peeked out from under one eye and looked down at Bobby who was snoozing gently in his arms. A moment of silence passed before a grin cracked open onto Gabriel's face. He looked up from his nephew and caught Sam's eyes, beaming as he held the child. Gabriel was almost glowing. "So, has Cas held him yet?" The archangel finally asked, stroking Bobby's tight fist that was wrapped around one of his fingers.

"Not yet." Dean lied. Even he was smiling a little at the scene.

When finally it was time for them to go home, it took both Sam _and _Dean to wrestle the baby out of Gabriel's arms.


End file.
